


Last Room

by pielens



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Private School, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Female Homosexuality, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prom, Unrequited Crush, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pielens/pseuds/pielens
Summary: Lucas had come to prom all by his lonesome but had no intention to leave that way.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Last Room

Shades of purple and blue fought to be recognized from behind the fluffy white clouds that filled the sky, a signal the sun was due to disappear soon. Lucas sighed as he took his eyes off the window and placed them back onto himself, the bathroom mirror and lighting combination working together to expose his small imperfections; the light acne he had attempted to hide with makeup, the slight bags under his eyes from midnight gaming sessions, and the nervous look in his eyes. 

He searched his pocket and produced his phone, baring the countdown.

 **19:55**. 5 minutes. 300 seconds. Put it whatever way he pleased, the rabid noise in his brain was not quelled as prom was still right outside the bathroom door. The bathroom was secure, safe. There wasn’t anything scary - no Xiaojun. He didn't have any warm brown eyes to get lost in, no features to observe in silent (unrequited) pleasure, none of that in here. 

Lucas glanced at his phone. 

**20:00**.

No more time to hide. 

Lucas took a deep breath before walking over to the bathroom door and exiting to join his fellow board members on the dancefloor where he's greeted by a relieved Taeil. "I thought you were late or something. Have you been hiding in the bathroom this whole time?" his classmate asked him, eyes full of concern.

He was part of the small group aware of Lucas's true feelings towards Xiaojun, along with Shotaro, Kun, and Hendery. They had all come to this conclusion through similar means; noticing the difference in the passion when he conversated with Xiaojun, how his gaze rarely fell on anyone else besides Xiaojun even if he wasn't the centre of attention, _telltale signs of love,_ Kun had said. 

A groan fell from Lucas's lips. "The grip your friend has on me isn't normal, nobody has ever made me this nervous," he admitted. It was Taeil's turn to sigh. "You know I feel for you but can you just put your feelings on the backburn for 5 minutes? Students are due to move in soon." Taeil cared about his friends, no doubt, but his rank as Student Body president mattered just a bit more, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. Lucas looked around and saw board members making slight adjustments to chairs, tables, anything they could get their hands on. 

"Fine, we'll see to it later. Lemme go do something tonight." Lucas said. Taeil smiled and walked towards Wendy, who was complaining about how her curls sat on her shoulders & the regret she felt towards her decision to cut it. 

Lucas worked on activating the lights and setting up the music, a 2-hour long playlist consisting of songs hand-picked by students. The way the board saw it, if they didn't like it then they only had their classmates to blame. _Blinding Lights_ by the Weeknd filled the room and arriving students had begun filling the room with added noise. Hendery and Irene were among the first to enter, Wendy ran over to her high school sweetheart and embraced her while complimenting her on the Burberry clutch that sat in her manicured paw. 

The hall was soon filled with rowdy seniors mingling on the dance floor and moving around with their cliques. Lucas went on a search for his own after completing all his assigned duties, eventually spotting them sitting at a corner table, phones in hand for playing mobile games or scrolling through Instagram. He approached the group by ruffling YangYang's hair.

"Like the way everything looks, gentlemen?" Lucas asked with his principal impression voice. His friends look up from their devices and greet him with a mix of "sup" and "hey, Lucas", prompting Lucas to find himself a chair.

"It looks nice, pretty girly though," Jaehyun commented with his mouth full of fruit punch. The reds, pinks, and whites that decorated the large room were everywhere- in the form of hearts, cupids,teddy bears, you name it. Although Valentine's Day had passed before the dance was even thought of, the students had agreed upon the theme with a staggering 11,000 votes.   
  


“Well, that’s what you get when there’s more women than men. Speaking of women, where are yours?” Lucas inquires.   
  


“Probably outside posing for pictures. I swear, Joy takes pictures like my mother!” Mark groaned.   
  


“If I was a pretty girl like her, I’d take take pics like that too.” Johnny spoke up. 

Lucas noticed the sunken look present on Johnny’s face, as if something sat heavy on his heart. 

“Aw, Ten abandon you to go take pictures with his “besties” or whoever the fuck again?” he mocked with air quotes. 

YangYang scoffed. “More like he made him mad & he’s keeping distance. Poor guy doesn’t even know what he said wrong.” Johnny nodded in agreement then placed his face on the table cloth, staining it with a small pool of saliva. 

“How about we move this pity party outside for a bit?” 

The trio rose from their seats, YangYang mouthing to the remaining few they would return soon as they walked towards the back doors. 

Being on Student Council came with privileges, one of those was being given access to places students weren’t even aware existed. That included the Emergency Rooms, installed back in the 50s when nuclear war threats were at their peak.

Keep-up was inconsistent after the 70s hit and the school began using them as storage closets for supply shipments. A few were still clear and Lucas used them for the occasional smoke break. He used his keys to enter a room that put significant distance between the prom & his friends, the music becoming muffled background noise. 

“Alright, Suh. Explain yourself.” Lucas shut the door behind them. Johnny straightened his body & opened his mouth as if he were going to speak but all that came from between his lips was a pathetic whimper. 

“I honestly don’t fucking know. We were just fine in the limo on the way here then I said some shit & he just stormed off.” Johnny recounted. 

“Okay but what did you  _say_ , dickhead? If it was enough to make him leave, it must have been bad.” Lucas pressed.

Ten & Johnny were the most established couple he knew. Even if he and Johnny didn’t communicate much outside of when Ten brought him around, it didn’t take any deep analysis to see how much those two meant to each other. 

“I _may_ have made a joke about wanting to fuck him tonight.” 

“Oh come on!”

Their whole friend group knew how the topic of sexual relations made Ten feel. The last time Kun had casually asked him if he had lost his virginity yet, the night ended with Ten refusing to talk & his face buried firmly in his lap.    
  


Lucas rubbed his temples. “So now we have to come up with an apology & you’re gonna mean it, right?”

”Right!”

He sighed. Tonight was going to be a long one. 


End file.
